The Warm Smile though my Eyes
by NKGenesis
Summary: Kai, a prince, receives a birthday present from his grandfather. The big surprise was that the gift was something or someone living.YAOI KaiXRei, ByranXTala
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my second fanfic

Hello, this is my second fanfic. Although I haven't finished my first one, I've decided to post this one up.

In Kai's POV. Please note that in this chapter when Kai says 'he', he's talking about Rei.

Don't own Beyblade or characters.

Read and review: good reviews will be used to fuel writing passion, flames will be used to toast marshmallows and burn evidence. Enjoy

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I met him on the day I turned 15. I was called to see my grandfather, which was something which only happens once every blue moon. I was surprised myself when he greeted me with a 'Happy Birthday', ever since my father was assassinated, this annual event went and pass unnoticed. He also told me that he even went through the trouble of getting a present.

"A present? But you never given me anything before, let alone a present and for my birthday at that" I said, I was really confused and suspicious 'What is he planning?'

"Come now, Kai. Can't a grandfather do something nice for his own grandson? Besides you're 15 now, nearly an adult. You need to focus on your future as the next ruler of this great kingdom, so I've gotten you a helpful little present, all you need to do is treat it with the utmost care" he told me, I didn't trust the twisted smile he had. "Bring him in"

'Him?'

One of the guards dragged in something, holding on tightly to the piece of rope, pulling it roughly with his strength. The rope was tied in a loop around the neck of a person, choking him as he struggled with the rope that was slowly reducing the air supply to his lungs.

"Grandfather what is the meaning with this?" I felt shocked and disgusted at Grandfather for doing such a thing.

"It is what it is. I have brought you your own personal servant for you to used at your will, treat him nicely, he's a rare breed." He simply said "I don't want my grandson be responsible for the death an endangered magnificent creature"

I had no idea what he was talking about. Rare breed? Endangered? Creature? Grandfather must have read my thoughts when he began to explain what he meant.

"Yes this here is a ketto-hanbun, half-breed. Humans that have the blood and abilities of a certain animal. This one has been granted with the power of a tiger, and is one of the remaining few in the world. We captured him lurking in the forest of the Hayotochi country."

While Grandfather continued to talk, my focus went to the whimpering figure on the floor. Dressed in a ragged piece of clothing, it stopped high on his long thin legs. Long black hair, tangled and messy, reached the floor and spread around him, a pair of large ears came from his underneath the untamed spikes of hair and a tail hung limply from behind him. His face, as pretty as it was, sullen and dirtied from starvation and staying outside in the forest day and night. His large eyes, an abnormal golden yellow were filled with fear and exhaustion. It was more than obvious that he was scared for his life and now being in such an environment like a castle, made him terrified.

After Grandfather finished his little talk, I was allowed to leave and go back into my chambers, with Him hesitantly following from a far distance. I could hear his bare feet padding against the marbled floor, slow, steady steps moving lightly, the sound of his hair and clothes rustling. I stopped in front of the doors that led to my part of the castle, turning around to see how far the space between us was, he wasn't very far. I beckoned for him to come closer, but he stood there afraid to move, so I slowly walked up to him. He flinched when I got closer.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" I said, trying to help with the amount of fear that built up in him, his eyes intensely staring into my own, it actually made kind of nervous.

I looked at him again, he needed to get clean and fed, so I called for a bath to be drawn, clean clothes and something to eat when we came into my chambers. The other servants went to work straight away, busying themselves with the task at hand, I ordered one of them to help him with the bath, but problems a raised when they took him to the bathroom.

"Master Kai, we seem to be having some difficulty carrying out your requests, please be patient" the old maid told me, but I already knew that. It got from bad to worse when one of the butlers came from the bathroom bleeding from a large cut on his arm, I walked into the new portal to hell and the sight I saw made even me feel bad.

He was backed in the corner, petrified at the people crowding around him, tears swelling up in his eyes. He'd back away when they came close and they didn't know what to do, they've never dealt with someone only half-human, now that I think about it, they must have thought of him as a wild animal. They were calling Grandfather an idiot for giving such a horrible creature as a birthday present, I never thought he was horrible.

He looked relieved when I ordered the servants to move quickly out of the room, but he still held his guard up, he really doesn't trust humans, maybe because he had a past trauma or something. Can't blame him really humans are the most barbaric beings in this world, we destroy for our own needs and wants. Taking what we want with no remorse for those affected.

I took off my scarf and the heavy jumper I had on, so I only had my shirt and pants on, merely to show that I wasn't something to be afraid of. This proved to be much easier, after half an hour of him staring at me. I got close enough to be within arms length of him without him even moving an inch, when I was finally able to; I took his fragile hand and led him to the tub. I didn't want him to become frighten again, so instead of calling for someone I took the liberty of washing him myself. After taking off the thing he wore as a dress type robe thing, I was horrified at the wounds and scars he had on his body. Most of them looked like they were caused by humans; sword cuts and a scar that looked like an arrow was lodged into his back, some of them were still fresh. I took him the tub and force him in, the water became brown quickly and he was trembling despite the warmth of the water. I began to wash him, I did it gently and slowly so I wouldn't agitate his wounds, he twitched every time I went over one of them. I chuckled as he blushed when I moved down to wash lower part of his body, truth be told I was only chuckling because I was embarrassed about bathing another person.

I never had to brush hair as long as his before it made appreciate my own short hair, even if it is two tones of blue. It was very long difficult task, there were many knots, tangled into each other, he'd make a sound when I accidentally tugged on his hair too hard and I found myself exhausted when I was done. The clean clothes I asked for earlier were sitting by the door, the servants still keen on not helping me. I figured it might be best if he was bandaged up first, so I called for some, but when I came back in he was already wearing the clothes. The jumper looked too big on his small frame and the pants were loose on his waist, his tail poking out, the sight itself was rather adorable. He pulled his hair out of the jumper and it fell around his body, the light from the window shone in, reflecting on his now lovely silky hair, making it shine and glisten.

It was really beautiful.

The next thing on my mind was to feed him, during the bath his ribs could be seen sticking out of his body, I figured he must have been starving.

The food was already laid out, again with no sign of anyone else in the room. I sat him down onto the chair, in front of the large amount of food prepared for him. He didn't move, he just sat there looking at me with confusion. Adorable once again, but it annoyed me, it was like he didn't trust me. I sat down on the other side and began to eat the bread and steak. Maybe it was because I ate first or he was convinced that the food wasn't poisoned, he picked up the spoon and drank some soup. It took me by surprised at how well-mannered he was, slowly drinking the soup without slurping, I figured that because the hunting guards had captured in the woods that he would eat like an animal, not like the refined polite person in front of me. He finished eating quickly, eating only vegetables. During that time I couldn't avert my eyes away from his mouth. It was only now that I notice him staring back at me with a strange intensity in his yellow eyes, and then he smiled. My heart began to race and I felt my cheeks go hot, his smile was so warm and his eyes shone brightly. I'm glad that it wasn't the last time I saw it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So how was it? I hope I did a good job at it. Any way please review, so I know to continue. Sankyou .


	2. Chapter 2

This here is the second chappie for this ficcy

This here is the second chappie for this ficcy. I couldn't believe the response I received for this, I nearly shat myself looking at my e-mail being filled up with alerts and pleas to continue .

If this chappie seems a bit weird, it's probably coz I got lazy half-way or something.

Disclaimer: do not own beyblades, Kai, Rei or Tala in anyway. Though I if I did, but then I wouldn't be a shounen manga heh.

Please enjoy and review. Good and constructive reviews will be used to fuel my passion to write, flames will be used to toast marshmallows and burn evidence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been around a month since then. I've decided to call him Re Xiao or Rei for short. He's stayed close to me and has gotten used to living in the castle, handles my tasks diligently and he's become less afraid of the other servants. Grandfather had heard about he's progress and seemed a little disappointed, I guess he expected that his present would tear me into pieces or something.

Even though Rei's been here for such a long time he wasn't actually spoken a word yet, maybe his kind doesn't use speech to communicate, but his eyes are enough to tell me what's on his mind. The others think I gone mushy over him, but I don't care, his beautiful smile was all mine.

"Master Kai. It's time for your study session, Master Tala has arrived" Old maid told me, we were outside in the garden enjoying the warm sun and air. I sighed and walked towards the castle library, leaving Rei in the tree he was climbing. He jumped down, rather gracefully, and hurried after me. Tala was already there when we came in, his smile forever unwavering.

"Hello there, Kai." He greeted, still wearing that creepy smile, he gave a small nod to Rei and walked up to him, rustling his hair between his ears a little bit, making him blush. He looked at me and noted the sour face I had on. "What's with that face Kai? You jealous?"

I didn't want to tell Tala out of all people that I was. For awhile now I've wanted to do those sorts of things to him; hold him tightly to my body, feel his warmth. I've often wondered what it would taste like if I suck on his lips. These feelings were of lust, I was so sure at first when I realised those feelings, but why was I so mad whenever Tala gets close to him. Touching Rei's hair, occasionally holding his hands, playing around with his ears and tail, Tala is about the only other person he would get close enough to touch, and it annoys me.

Our little study session went by quickly and we were outside again, Rei was having fun in the flower bed, picking up random flowers that got his attention. Tala hadn't gone back home and decided to stay awhile longer; he stood next to me, chuckled at the sight of the kitten playing.

"I see why you've fallen for him, Kai" he whispered into my ear. "He's quite cute isn't he? I heard he was supposed to be your servant, but it looks like you got a new pet instead"

"A pet? Why would you say that?" I replied, shooting a glare at him. It didn't faze him a single bit. 'Fallen for him?' I didn't understand by what he meant.

"You've been getting really good at that, you know. Though you should know it doesn't work on me, I've known you for far too long." Tala said, like I care about something as trivial as that. He continued "You're treating him as a pet rather than a servant, taking him outside to play, talking, walking and eating with him, have you ever done that with the other servants in the castle? Of course not, you would have never done that with the other servants"

"Well, Grandfather told me to treat him well, so that's what I'm doing" I tried to explain it so it didn't sound like I was favouring him on purpose, but it was pointless to attempt to hide something from Tala, he can read me like a book in large print.

"You can't hide these things from me, I've notice your feelings for him the moment I saw you look at him. Though, I must say your choice for a lover is different than most others, falling for another male, let alone something that's only half human."

Tala was getting on my nerves, speaking of Rei as if the part where he was human doesn't matter. "Just be careful ok. Your grandfather wouldn't give you such a gift if there wasn't a catch. It's already too late to tell you this but don't get too attached. Only part of him is human, remember that well, brother"

I should have been worried then. Tala only ever calls me brother when he's serious and his tone of voice was different almost as if he was trying to warn me. And yet as the stubborn fool I am, I took no notice and choose to ignore him, my mind on other things.

I was curious about him and his kind, he was the first I've ever met regarding to ketto-hanbun. I heard in another castle to the far east where a dragon half-breed was found, they tried to capture it but it killed the hunters with it's claws and breath of fire and flew away with it's wings. And another one caught by fisher men to the south, a turtle as I seem to recall, it was to be a gift for the warlord. It vanished after leaving the town by the ocean. I hope that this one won't leave me like those left the world.

Tala left for his home to the west shortly after the sun had set. We went back into my chambers for dinner, Rei was carrying the flowers he picked today, a large variety of different kinds. He looked like a piece of art with the flowers against his face, the petals caressing his cheeks. I took one, a white lily, and placed it in his hair, he looked up at me with a slight curious and adoring glint in his eyes and smiled. It quickly disappeared when footsteps approached us and a messenger came towards us; Grandfather had requested that he see how the 'new servant' was going. I didn't want Rei to go, not only because of my own selfishness, but because Grandfather isn't a man who could be trusted. My suspicions rose even higher when the messenger said he wouldn't leave without him, I obviously had no choice but to comply with Grandfather's request. A terrible and horrid feeling found itself in my chest when I saw Rei leave, his eyes filled with anxiety and uncertainty.

I put the flowers he picked into a vase and had my dinner alone. Then I sat in the bath for awhile, pondering on what Grandfather had wanted with Rei, I began to worry when he didn't come back after I had done bathing. I had become tired of waiting and prepared myself for bed when he came in. I was relieved that he came back, but one look at him made my blood boil. Further injuries were placed on his fragile body, bruises and cuts were marked on his body and tears streaked his face, mingling with the blood slowly dripping from his cuts and bleeding nose.

"N-no, did Grandfather do this to you? Look at me, please" He wouldn't face me, as if he was ashamed to make eye contact. I rushed over to him and grabbed his shoulders, and he tried to push me away. "Please, let me help you, let me…"

He finally gave in, after much persuasion and allowed me to clean his cuts and bandage him up. He still didn't make eye contact with me and I hated that he had such a lonely expression on his face. The new wounds inflicted on him by Grandfather were terrible, he was beaten and whipped mercilessly. I can't imagine of a reason for, Rei had done nothing wrong. He began to cry again after I was finished, it broke my heart when those beautiful golden eyes looked at me with such despair. I couldn't stand the site and hugged him tightly to myself, I could feel his tears soaking my chest and his body shaking as he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, I won't let this happen to you again. I promise." I whispered into his ear, his crying slowly stopped and turned into hiccuping. "I won't let any one hurt you. I'm sorry"

Rei didn't to want to be alone and I know I'll start to worry again if he was, so I made him sleep with me. The bed was large enough for several people any way, I held him close to me and kissed him lightly on the forehead. I began to pat his head, I smiled when he purred and within minutes he fell asleep. As I lay in my bed with him in my arms, Tala's voice rang in my head; 'I see why you've fallen for him. You would never done this with the other servants'

I looked at the sleeping tiger and thought to myself. 'Maybe I really have fallen for you'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well I hoped you liked this chappie. The reason why Rei was beaten will remain a mystery, or unless I feel like using the reason in the story. Rei doesn't talk in this ficcy is cause I wanted their relationship to be one where words aren't necessary and I don't like portraying Rei as a hopeless character. Please review and I'll try to update soon. Sankyou 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three is here

Chapter Three is here! Over the next few chapters a lot happens, I even had to change the rating a little cause of what happens a little later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in anyway, if I did it wouldn't be a shounen manga.

So please read on, enjoy and review. Good reviews will be used to fuel my passion to write, flames will be used to burn evidence and toast marshmallows.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been a week since that night, many times I wanted to confront Grandfather and shorten his long life, but many times I was stopped by Rei. His injuries healed in two days and only one or two scarred. He's been clinging onto me a lot more and avoided as much contact to the servants as possible, I didn't mind, in fact I enjoyed his need to stay by my side, I didn't care what the consequences were. Today we were to be visiting Tala in his castle, I was suspicious about the sudden invite, but I used it as an excuse to get out of the castle.

The trip took awhile, during that time, I sat with my eyes closed while Rei sat next to me, amusing himself with the scenery outside. A few minutes past, and I felt something drop on my legs. I opened my eyes and saw Rei laying his head on me, he smiled cheekily, purring as I started to pat his head behind his large cat ears. We stayed like that for awhile before we reached Tala's castle, I was surprised at how far the distance was from my own, and slightly admiring Tala for coming such a distance every week. Tala was at the gates to greet us when we arrived, giving us his usual sly smile.

"Welcome Kai, I'm glad you came and that you brought him too. I have a little present for you, Re Xiao, come here" Tala beckoned Rei to come closer. When he drew away, Rei was wearing a thick black collar around his neck, the buckle attached to a chain, that lead to a cuff that fitted snugly on Tala's wrist. "A fitting present don't you think?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" annoyance rising inside me. Tala took off the cuff and slipped it on my wrist.

"Now, that looks just about right. I'm jealous, I wish my pet would stay by me like this" Tala said, it felt like he was talking to himself out loud, rather then to me and Rei.

Tala led us to the room we were lodging in. Rei was staying close, he was unsure of the new surroundings. The servants of Tala's castle kept their questioning eyes on Rei, staring at his ears and tail, I knew it made him uncomfortable, but there was nothing I could do. I was getting agitated Tala has still to tell me why we were brought here, he just stood there smiling. Damn that smile pisses me off.

"Master Tala lunch is ready" one of the maids called, she was addressing Tala but her eyes focused on Rei. I watched her eyes trail the chain that connected us together.

Tala simply hopped off towards the dining hall, expecting us to follow. We sat at the large table, eating our meal. The dish served in front of Rei only contained vegetables, I couldn't help but ask how Tala knew that he didn't eat meat.

"I did a little research and found out that ketto-hanbun aren't carnivorous, so it would make sense to feed him vegetables." He replied, looking at me in a teasing fashion "And seeing as you were curious about them, I'll share a little of my knowledge with you."

I eyed him suspiciously, he didn't seem to be himself and this past experience has told me that Tala can't be trusted when he is like this, but curiosity overwhelmed me. "So what have you learnt about them?"

"Well that me and you are quite lucky to be able to get close enough touch one. They only come near those like themselves and full humans that are pure of heart"

"Pure of heart?"

"Those who have not shed blood, killed or attempted to hurt anyone. Since neither of us ever has done those things, he feels safe around us and obviously becomes attached"

"Re Xiao, are you sure it's ok to be near him?" I asked looking at Rei, who just looked back with a quizzical expression. Tala understood the sad attempt of a joke, and gave me a sceptical look. "What else is there to learn about them?"

"Only how they mate"

I choked on the piece of broccoli (AN: yuck :P). "W-what?"

"Yeah, strange thing really, they can either mate with a human or with the animal they're bred with. But I guess it all depends really, oh and of course only with members of the opposite sex, so you don't have to worry about a bunch of miniature versions of you running about."

"WHAT?!" I felt my face go red in embarrassment, just what he trying to imply? I glared at him, wanting answers, but it went unnoticed. Rei just stared at me with the same quizzical look.

"Calm down, Kai you're making a scene. You're too much of an idiot to do anything yet, anyway" Tala's reply seemed to lack something, like he didn't even try anymore.

"Tala what's with you lately? You-". My question got cut short because a messenger came storming in, walking up to Tala in an undignified manner. Tala stood up to hear his message, and ran out of the room when he heard the single statement. I never seen Tala in such a state, he suddenly forgot Rei and I were still here and rushed out. Not in a panicky way but like an excited child heading towards the carnival. I felt my body push over as a weight clung itself onto me, Rei was holding onto me, slightly trembling.

"Rei, what's wrong?" He looked up at me and I saw fear in his eyes, but why would he be afraid? I looked outside, noises of horses and men came to my ears. The men wore armour and hanging from their waist a sword, each looked like they have been recently used. The horses saddled with cargo, some holding bows and arrows. In other words: hunters.

"Is that why you're scared? Because a group of hunters have arrived" I asked, looking back down at him, he had his eyes shut and gripped tightly on my jumper. Remembering that it was hunters that first inflicted his wounds and brought him to my castle, I lightly patted his head, just between his ears, to calm him down. My attention turned back to the group when a spot of red collided with a lavender one, I gasp in shock when I realised that Tala had thrown himself onto the lavender haired hunter. Even more shocking was when they became unbelievably close, the other hunters have already entered the castle while the two still took their together outside. I looked back down at the whimpering tiger grabbing hold of me, he looked like he was about to break down and cry.

"It's alright they're not here to hurt you. I promised that I wouldn't let anyone harm you anymore" I whispered into his ear. I felt his head move slightly, and I placed my arms around his fragile body. I took Rei back to our room when I realised that Tala wasn't coming back. What the hell was that bastard doing? He left and ran off to see some hunter.

However, I've never seen him like that before, behaving in such a strange manner, he must be someone important to make Tala forget his priority of hosting his guests.

When we finally made it back to room Rei had become tired, I took off the choker around his neck and he crawled up into a ball where the warm sunlight was shining through the window and fell asleep.

He looked really adorable, like a little sleeping kitten. I sat down next to him and carefully placed his head onto my lap, lightly stroking his head and playing with his ears.

Looking at him now I wonder whether the feelings in my chest were the same for him. Was it really ok for me to have fallen for someone half-human? What if he doesn't understand if I tell him how I feel, what emotion will his eyes show me? I still know so very little about his kind and even more so about him, can his kind still love like humans or are their emotions different because of their animal counter-parts? Tala said that ketto-hanbun mate with both humans and their animal breed, but isn't that just a way of species survival, not a way to showing affection? My head began to hurt from my endless stream of questions I didn't realise how much time had past. I felt a small movement on my leg, Rei was watching me with sleepy eyes and then he smiled, that gentle smile that made my heart race and yearn for more when it was gone. Rei slowly reached his hand out, I felt his fingers lightly touch my hot cheek before it was caressed by his palm, his small hand stayed there while he stared at me, a strange glint in his half-opened yellow eyes.

"Rei?"

Soon after, he withdrew his hand and fell back to sleep. Sighing softly, I carried him to the bed and left him to his nap, his warmth from his hand remaining on my cheek.

I moved down the halls of Tala's castle trying to entertain myself till dinner. There were very few guards and servants around, so I felt free to go anywhere I wanted. I passed a room where I heard Tala's voice emanate from the door.

(An: As it is through Kai's point of view. He only overhears the conversation, so their actions aren't written, but what they're doing is pretty obvious)

"Bryan, don't you want to rest? You just got back…Ah…Mmmnn"

"No I wanna be with you, I'll rest later"

"…Mn…Ah…ah… we can't, I have guests over"

"Well, you seemed to have forgotten all about them when you came to see me outside. One night wouldn't matter, nothing compared to the weeks I spent without you"

"Don't say that I've been waiting for you too. Unn… It's because you guys are too slow on your hunts"

"Who was the one that gave our hunting group for Lord Voltaire's use? Thanks to your kind gesture we've been hunting down those impossible half-breeds"

"It was not by my choice, you know that. Aahh… If I had said no do you know what he may have done?"

"Throw a tantrum like a kid?"

"He would have set our country a light with fire and war. The people would have suffered, think about it: War or a few animals. The choice was obvious"

"But doesn't that brat have one?"

"Yeah, that's why he needs to care for that one with all his heart because it's my fault it's here in the first place"

"Tala… It's only half human remember?"

"Yes…but-"

"You know what? All this talking is a big turn-off, forget about everything and let's spend the night together"

"B-Bryan!"

I quickly left when strange sounds and cries come from the two, my heart racing at the realisation of what they were doing. I briskly walked back to my room, when I opened the door I saw that Rei was already awake and looked like he had been for a long time. He turned his head to look at me and quickly turned the other way. He was angry at me for leaving him alone and in a new unfamiliar place no less. Even when I sat on the bed with him, he wouldn't look at me, was he really that mad at me?

Tala annoying voice rang in my head:

'He needs to take care of it with all his heart'

I sighed and pulled him into my lap, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He looked up at me with shock and disbelief, I laughed when he blushed, the rosy colour crossing his cheeks. He began to squirm, so I held onto him tighter, his ears tickling my cheeks.

'It's only half human remember?'

I shook the hunter's words from my head, it didn't matter full human or not, I love him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, that's all folks. I know what Tala says while he is with Bryan contradicts his warn to Kai, but find out why soon enough. Thanks for reading and please, review.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is shorter than the others, but that's cause a lot happens now, well that's all I have to say for now

This chapter is shorter than the others, but that's cause a lot happens now, well that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades or it's characters, if I did then it wouldn't a shounen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Next day when I opened my eyes, I saw Rei watching me, the same strange glint in his bright yellow eyes as before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as I sat up. Rei just looked back with a slight tilt in his head, he didn't know what I was talking about. I sighed and patted his head, I got up and prepared for the day.

Tala was already in the dining hall when we came in and sitting next to him was the hunter I saw yesterday. Tala seemed different today, maybe of what they did last night. Tala saw as walk in and stood up to greet us.

"Good morning. Sorry about leaving you yesterday, something came up" Tala apologised, which was something I wasn't used to. "What's with that look on your face?"

"Nothing…" I felt a tug on my jumper, I looked down at Rei, who looked like he staring at death in the face. The hunter had come from behind Tala and the sight of him made Rei tremble.

"I'm sorry Re Xiao, of course his presence would scare you. This is Bryan as you probably know he's a hunter" The introduction was unnecessary, what I really wanted to know is why Rei had become so agitated around him. I looked at Rei, he was clutching my jumper with one hand and the other around his shoulder, I remembered a wound scarring along his shoulder and realised that he, Bryan, was the one that inflicted the wound onto Rei.

Bryan began to talk, he was probably apologising, but I didn't hear a word. Something about Rei changed, he was no longer trembling from fear but from rage. I noticed it too late, eyes slit and fangs and claws beared, he rushed at Bryan.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Bryan knelt down, clutching his bleeding shoulder, the servants ran out of the room screaming and calling for the guards. Tala fell down to Bryan with worry, something I never seen him do before, his usual calm, sly composure melted away in a single moment. I turned when the sound of growling reached my ears, Rei was preparing to attack again, his tiger blood overtaking his body and actions.

'So this is what they meant by half animal' I thought, as Rei ran towards Bryan again. I wasn't aware at what I was doing but I know it wasn't to protect Bryan or Tala, when Rei began to move I placed myself between them. I caught Rei in my arms, we fell as he ran into me, I didn't even bother yelling in pain when his fangs bit into my arm. I needed to calm him down and return him to his normal self. I held tightly onto him with my other arm as he struggled, he tried to get away but I continued to hold on, resulting in a few more attacks from his claws.

"R-Rei, calm down. Please stop this" I said, hopefully in a voice that can be considered soothing. "It's ok, relax, there's no one here to hurt you. I promised remember? I promised that you wouldn't be harmed ever again"

I didn't know whether he heard me or not, I could feel blood dripping from my arm, face and neck. After what felt like eternity, Rei's struggling began to slow down and weaken, his breathing becoming more slow and deep. It seemed like he had settled down, the tiger's ferociousness subsided and large pools of tears fell from his eyes. He looked at me and what he had done and buried his face into my chest, soaking my clothes. I tried my best to comfort him, despite the pain from the wounds.

"Oh God, Kai! Where the hell is that doctor?" Tala looked completely hysterical, I would have laughed but it hurt too much to even move. I can't remember what happened after that, I became light-headed and everything went black, but the one single thing I could hear were Rei's cries.

The sun was still up when I awoke, the bright light almost blinding me. I sat up, despite the shooting pain from my neck, and looked around. Rei lying down next to me, his sleeping eyes were red and puffy from crying. I lifted my hand and stroked his head, happy that he was no longer violent and more like the kitten he was before. I sharply turned my head, a movement I regretted making, when footsteps came towards us. Tala was making his way towards us, slowly.

"He's been with you all this time. But then again you weren't so keen of letting him go either, even when after you passed out, you wouldn't let go of him." Tala said, his expression was nothing I seen him wear before. Feelings I thought he had thrown away, riddled his face: sadness, regret, fear, anxiety and pity. But, why? It seemed pointless to hold such expressions at this moment in time.

"Are your wounds bothering you?" he asked, he seemed worried, Tala looked like he was different person. "You should eat, you slept right through lunch, not to mention you didn't eat breakfast either"

His attitude was pissing me off, more so than his usual one.

"Tala, you... You knew that Bryan was a hunter and Rei was hurt by them, so why? Why did you…" I didn't know how to finish my question. Everything seemed like a mess, I couldn't understand what was happening. Tala seemed like a stranger to me now, I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he was doing anymore.

We stared at each other for awhile, not knowing what to say to each other, until Rei began to stir.

"I guess I'll be making my leave now, please rest, food will be by later" Tala smiled, but not the usual sly smile he would normally wear. It almost seemed sad. He left without saying anything else.

I looked down at Rei's face, watching his eyes flutter open. The half-opened yellow eyes became wide after remembering what happened only hours ago. He sat up and looked at me with a worried expression, I followed the movement his eyes, realising he was looking at the wounds he caused. His eyes came into contact with mine and he quickly turned his head, a pained expression on his face. It was awhile before he turned his head back and looked at me, tears forming, once again, in his large eyes. I wiped them away as they fell, his eyes repeatedly saying "I'm sorry".

"Rei, it's ok I'm fine, my wounds don't hurt and the bleedings stop, so stop crying please" I said, still wiping away the tears rolling down his face. "I want to see your smile. Smile for me, Rei"

Rei nodded, hastily wiping his eyes, when he brought his head back up, he had that warm smile on. It was as beautiful as the first time I saw it. I put my hand under his chin and pulled his face close to mine, a rosy colour crossing his cheeks. His eyes became wide as I gently place my lips onto his. I felt his body stiffen in shock, but then he relaxed and deepened our kiss. When we drew apart, I placed my head onto his shoulder, my arm wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you" It was barely a whisper but I'm sure he heard it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yayyy! First kiss and I'm sorry about what happened to Bryan heh… I just wanted to show the animal side of Rei so he didn't seem like such a weakling all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie five

I should learn to keep a schedule… Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade in anyway, if I did then it wouldn't be a shounen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It hurt to lift my arm and it felt like my neck was being sliced opened when I moved my head, and the red mark across my nose was a constant reminder to Rei and everyone else of what he was capable of doing. The servants refused to look at him for too long, scared if they made too much contact, they would meet the same fate with his claws as I did. The injuries themselves weren't bad, it was the look Rei gave me each time he saw them. His face would become sad and it killed me to know that he wasn't going to forgive himself.

There were times when Rei wouldn't look at me because of the scar on my face, to be honest it made me sort of lonely. I'd probably sound stupid if I told anyone that.

"Master Kai, dinner was been prepared" Old maid said, from the door. She didn't want to come further into the room, not with Rei sitting by me.

Rei looked at me, the sad expression on his face again. I made sure that no one was watching, before kissing him lightly on his nose. I chuckled at the embarrassed face he made, he blushed furiously as I drew away from his face. He was defiantly flustered at the sudden gesture, so I leant in close, again, and placed a kiss on his forehead, then his temple, then his cheek, then finally his lips. I stood up and grabbed his hand and dragged him along to dinner.

The day came when I was able to remove the bandages, my arm being the worst of them all. Fang marks scarred my upper left arm, the wound on my neck left a light line. Rei's eyes stayed on the scars left on my body, his expression becoming saddened once more. When the doctor left, Rei was staring out the window, watching the sky and the clouds. I sat next to him, he tensed up and his gaze now settling on the scars.

I cupped his face with my hands and made him look at my own. His eyes widen as I crushed my lips onto his and forced him into a deep kiss. I don't know why I did it, I just wanted him to stop looking at me with those miserable eyes.

"Kai, it seems your wounds have healed" Tala chuckled, a rather stupid smile plastered his face. "Hey don't give me that look"

"What look? This is how I've always looked" I said.

"Of course, that sour face of yours never changes" Tala replied. I leaned against the windowsill, carving to go outside. The last few days of Spring were dwindling away, and I had spent most of it indoors due to my injuries. The library seemed so dreary compared to the warm, sunny garden outside.

"Stop daydreaming, it seems we have a visitor" Tala pointed towards the door. Rei peeked in his head before coming in and walking towards us with a tray of tea. Hesitantly he placed the tray onto the table, Tala reached his hand out to pat Rei's head, but Rei shook his head and ran off. Tala and I watched him leave till the tip of his tail slipped out the door. "Is there a reason why Re Xiao suddenly seems a little distant lately? You haven't done anything to him have you?"

"That depends on what you mean by 'done anything'" I answered, still staring out the window. I kept my face away from Tala so he couldn't the light blush I developed while remembering all the kisses Rei and I shared. But to my misfortune, Tala reads me like an open book in large print.

"I thought I told you not to become too attached. Remember, he's only half human, you know what he's capable of. Just look at your wounds, those scars, all caused by him" Tala said, his voice shaking slightly. "And Bryan's arm is…"

"And yet you were the one who said to that hunter that I should take care of him with all my heart" I snapped. "And what of his scars?! Who were they caused by?" I could feel the sound of my voice rising, anger and annoyance swelling up inside my chest. "I just don't understand what you're trying to do anymore, Tala. Why do I always find you contradicting yourself? Nothing you do makes sense anymore"

"I'm trying to protect you, Kai" Tala said, his voice calm, but his face was becoming twist with pain.

"Protect me! What are you trying to protect me from? If you want to protect something or someone, how about the ketto-hanbun you've been letting Grandfather leisurely hunt, or better yet tell me why he's been hunting after them in the first place!" I demanded. Tala looked at me with wide eyes, he seemed to be in panic, but he answered my question all the same.

"Your grandfather has been using my hunters to capture ketto-hanbun in order to create a potion that will grant him eternal life" he said with out making eye contact with me. "Please understand, Kai. I had no choice, if I had refused then the destruction to my country would have been catastrophic. I never knew that they were being used this way, until just recently"

"The ketto-hanbun are being used to create something from a fairytale?! Potion of eternal life? Why, what does Grandfather hope to gain from this?"

"What else? To live forever. Your grandfather and alchemists are constructing an experiment using ketto-hanbun, in hopes to find the elixir that will grant the user eternal life, so that he can rule his kingdom forever. He never intended for you to inherit the throne." Tala's eyes stayed glued to the floor as if he was speaking to his feet rather than me. "I'm so sorry, Kai, I-"

"You knew this and still you've been letting him hunt them down. But you already made your choice haven't you? War or a few animals, in the end that's all they are to you" I kept my eyes fixed outside the window, outside looking more and more tempting. Tala wouldn't lift his head up, it seemed like he was afraid to look at me, scared to look at my frightening face. 'Why won't you tell me anything, like when we used to as children? Am I really that pathetic to make you think that would need protecting?' I wanted to ask questions like those, but instead the words that came out were "Get out. Leave, I never want to see you again"

After those words left my mouth everything became silent and the only form of movement was the lazy butterfly fluttering by the window. I glanced at Tala, he's blue eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head, they became so wide with shock and disbelief. He turned around, eyes darkened, and moved slowly towards the door.

"Fine if that is what you want, I have no reason not to act on my brother's request" He paused at the door a little before disappearing from my life, that red hair of his was the last thing I saw. "Goodbye"

Despite the fact I wanted to go outside and enjoy the last few days of Spring, I kept to my chambers since that afternoon. Rei's never left me, he been letting me use his lap as a pillow when he found me in here a while ago. I looked up at Rei, swimming in the golden stare he gave back, wondering whether I should be regretting my decision. Tala was like my brother, the only one I considered as family, but he betrayed my trust and became a tool for Grandfather.

"Rei, I don't know what to do, I… I" as much as I wanted to, the questions I had were lodged inside my throat and disappeared with one look from Rei's eyes. "I see, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to protect you and now I…"

Rei closed his eyes and sighed, as if he meant to say "Idiot" and smiled, it was so warm and forgiving, it was almost as if everything that made me guilty disappeared in that one moment.

I chuckled lightly as a thought came to mind. "You know, before I wanted to go outside because it looked so nice, but your smile is so much warmer than the sun will ever be. I love you"

And with that I place a light kiss on his cheek and laughed at the bright red blush that appeared seconds later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Is it just me or are the chapters getting shorter…? Well sorry for the massive delay, I'll try to update a little sooner. I've got no excuses. And I apologise for the BryanxTala fans but they won't be showing up for a long time. Please bear with me till the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chappie six

Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating for so very long. But to make it up to you, I've almost completed this tragic story therefore the updates will be more recent. It's amazing what you can do when you get over writer's block. Now enough blabbing, read and enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer: we all know Beyblade and they're characters don't belong to me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Even after admitting to Rei that never wanting to see Tala again was wrong, I still haven't told him I was sorry for over reacting. I don't know how much time had passed since I last saw the red hair and I don't know whether or not I'll see it again. I guess I was too proud to tell him, or send a letter, or go to his castle myself and apologise to him directly.

I know that sometime after he left, I've been searching the castle for anything suspicious. Looking for something to give me an insight to what was happening, I looked in the dungeons, the towers, every building and its rooms, but I found nothing. I finally came to the conclusion that they were conducting their twisted experiment elsewhere.

I looked out the window, Summer has already long settled and the blazing heat made me tired. I looked over at Rei who looked like he was going to pass-out from heat exhaustion, his ears were pointed down and his tail flopped around him. The long black hair was sticking to his sweaty skin and the summer clothes he wore showed off his thin legs and arms, but it still made no difference.

The summers, here in the castle, was much different than where he had come from. The forest shade gave him adequate cooling and opposed to the castles made from bricks, it was the equivalent of an oven. There was a knock at the door and I watched Rei stagger from his position and wobbled to the door. A tray of food and a jug of lemonade came in, the servant wheeled the cart in, ignoring Rei and walked straight towards me.

The servant bowed and poured me a drink, as she handed it to me she said "Lord Kai, my name is Beryl, I have just been acquainted to this job. Is there anything else I can do, Mi' lord?"

Her smile was big and sweet, almost as if she had smothered her teeth with sugar. It made me want to be sick. I told her no, but she remained. Even after giving her the glare that made others disappear from my sight she still remained, I couldn't help but think she was stupid. I took a sip at the drink, it was sickeningly sweet. I eyed the drink for a moment and watched as Rei tried to pour himself a drink, poor thing was dying from thirst.

But before he was able to bring the glass to his lips, his hand was smacked away.

"How dare you, you vile creature! This was made for Lord Kai and him alone, don't think just because you were a gift from His Majesty that you can do whatever you please!" Beryl screamed, her voice almost shattering the glass from the windows. She raised her hand again, preparing to hit Rei once more. The yellow eyes became wide and fear was mixed with tears that sprang from them. Beryl swung her hand down, but it never reached Rei, instead it was held back by me.

"L-lord Kai, what are you-?"

"I could ask the same thing, I gave no order for you to beat him up. You were never allowed to touch him anyway, what you think you're doing?" I felt my voice go cold, anger rising inside.

"Mi' Lord, I only wished to serve you to the best of my ability. I even made this batch of lemonade for you" She began to sob, and tears and snot dribbled down her face, to was such an unsightly scene. It disgusted me to see this girl cry. "But then this beast tried to steal it from you, please Lord Kai-"

"Enough, apologise to Re Xiao" I ordered, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Lord Kai, you want me to apologise to this animal?" Her green eyes widened, for a moment I thought I saw a maniacal glint in her eyes.

"Just leave and next time I'll take a glass of water"

Beryl just stared at me almost failing to realise her dismissal. Rei handed her a handkerchief for her to wipe her face, but she brushed it off and left the room. Rei had a sadden look on his face, I petted his head lightly, using the handkerchief in his hands to wipe his face from the newly formed tears. I held his body tightly in my arms and leant my chin onto his head.

"Don't worry about such a woman, she's not worth it. Remember, I promised that no one would ever hurt you again." I felt the slight movement of his head as he nodded. I gave him my cup of the horrid drink and laughed as he gagged on the ridiculous amount of sugar.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The nights were just as hot as day, it was difficult to fall asleep and Rei didn't look like he was going to sleep either. Rei sat on the edge of the bed, watching the moon float in the sky. His thin slender body outlined by the thin loose clothing around his body, his black tail slowly moving side to side from underneath the shirt.

Rei's head turned slowly to face me, his beautiful golden eyes glowing against his skin. He lazily crawled next to me, he purred as I stroked his head lightly. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him close to my body. Rei nuzzled in closer, lessening any gaps between us and before I realised it he had fallen asleep. I chuckled slightly at his sleeping face, feeling the effects of the day take over.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

I hate summer, the useless heat made everything impossible to do. Unable to continue my studies, I dismissed the tutor and gave myself an excuse to visit the kitchen. Within the kitchen was the wine cellar and being the coolest place in the castle, I often visited when the weather became unbearable.

I dragged Rei along after finding him by the windows, working our way towards the kitchen. He looked a bit confused when I rushed us both out the library, but he became a bit more enthusiastic after hearing the word cooler. I guess he hates the heat as much as I do.

We arrived there a short while later. No one was around, so it made things easier for us to sneak in without the servants hassling us. However I found it strange that there was no one in sight. No matter what time it was there was always someone; cooking or cleaning, doing something in this place. But the oven wasn't a flame, the mops and brooms hid behind the pantries and no one was close-by. I regret my suspicions, I should have left and deal with the heat another way. Rei was agitated, but I had paid no attention to it, I was so focused and curious.

I opened the door to the cellar, shocked to find that there was nothing in there. All the racks and barrels of wine had disappeared and in its place was a strange eerie feeling. It even smelt different, it reeked of a metallic smell and the cool temperature was chilling me to my bones. Somewhere to the back of the room, I heard a low thud. Rei stood back to the door, unable to step in any further, his hands covering his mouth. He looked he wanted to be sick. I walked up to him and whispered lightly:

"Don't worry, you can stay back here if you want. I'm just going to check out what's happening here. I'll be back soon"

I walked to the back of the room and found a door. I never seen it there before, I guess it was always covered by a shelf. I grabbed the handle, fear and anxiety ran through me. I opened it and a more pungent smell of metal hit my nose, but another accompanied it. It's smelt like something was rotting. But the sight was something I could ever prepare myself for.

Scattered across the room was a large pile of corpses. Some of them were beheaded, while others looked like they bleed to death slowly. Their faces showed that they were tortured before being killed. I stared at the bodies, they looked human but with animal traits. Feathers, fur, claws, scales and body parts scattered all over the room. Blood stained everything, the rotting smell came from the bodies, threatening to make me sick. I couldn't move. Even though the scene was so repulsive, I couldn't move any part of my body or speak at all. All I could hear was a strange rasping sound that was supposed to be my voice.

What is Grandfather thinking? All of this, what is it for? Why? WHY?!

Tala's voice echoed through my memory 'Your grandfather have been hunting the ketto-hanbun to create an elixir that will grant him eternal life'

All this slaughter for eternal life, all this for-

I couldn't take it any more, whatever I had eaten that day had been rejected from my body and spilled over the floor. As I held my stomach, I thought about Rei. What would he do if he saw this? What if he had already seen it? Would the same fate befall him as well?

No, I don't want to think about something like that happening to Rei. I need to get away from here, I need to get us both away from here. I forcefully tore my eyes away from the horrifying scene and struggled my way back to Rei. When I was able to see his worried face, I threw my arms over him and held him tightly to myself.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

I couldn't remember what happened afterwards, whether I collapsed right there or I was able to walk back to my own with him and accidently fell asleep, all I knew it was when I woke up Rei was looking at me with a sad face. His thin fingers tracing the faint scar across my face and it had already become dark outside. Rei turned to look at the tray of food that had been sent in while I was asleep.

I wasn't in the mood to eat, but Rei's constant pestering made me eat every last bit of the tasteless food. When I managed to finish, I grabbed Rei and held him close.

"We need to get out of here, Rei. I don't think I can stay here any longer, thinking about what might happen to you. Will you let me take you away?"

Rei lifted his head and kissed my eye. He smiled and nodded. Then suddenly Rei's expression changed, he lifted his hand and wiped away a tear that was falling down my face. I hadn't realised it but I had begun to cry, tears of happiness flowed uncontrollably from my eyes. Rei gave me a reassuring smile, but that only made want to cry more.

"Come on, Rei. Let's get out of here"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well next comes a change of scenery. This actually turned out like I thought it would, I'm so happy. Wait how can I be happy with a scene like that? I don't think I've said anything yet but this fanfic ends pretty tragically and sadly. Please don't hate me, I'm just giving a warning before you attack me with pitchforks and torches.


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie seven

Here we go, the next chapter. I told you updates will be more recent. I can't believe how long it's taken me to write this. I guess when I'm done I'll go into hiding until I can get more done, which might mean my other fanfic might have to go into hiatus. Geez I'm hopeless when it comes to time management. Well, enough talk, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't wanna keep repeating this… I own nothing, except for the tub of ice cream in the freezer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been five years since Rei and I left Grandfather's castle. I had only known Rei for a few short months after my fifteenth birthday, but I thrown away everything for him. It's cheesy, I know. But I couldn't imagine living in such a place anymore, not with something like that in the castle's basement.

We took off a day after stealing everything we needed to get away and survive, which also included stealing money from Grandfather. So with a heavy wallet on my hip, we travelled around the country, staying in towns for the night whenever we could and walking during the day.

I didn't mind any of it. I never experience such a thing, that I enjoyed it too much to care about the problems. Rei seemed happier now that we were outside and away from the castle. Everyday he greets me with his smile and he stays by my side always. He probably feels more like himself in the outdoors, where there aren't four walls confiding him.

For awhile now we've been staying in a town, just outside Grandfather's rule, it's a busy town and many people have here. With the money I took from Grandfather, I brought a small house and everyday for our meals we order food from the restaurant near-by. Never in my life did I think of living a life-style of a common person, but being a prince again wasn't as appealing as my life now.

Rei's settled down in the new location and the people don't mind that he's a ketto-hanbun. In fact I've seen many more of them around the area, to my surprise no one minded that they were half animal and that they treated them with kindness.

None of the neighbours seem to mind I have a ketto-hanbun that's always with me, nor do they ask questions about why a seventeen year old boy, who had appeared out of no where, suddenly brought the house between them. They just smile and nod, with the occasional wave at the kid who's been living next door to them for three years.

As for Rei he's happy about our stay here. Not to far away, there's a forest similar to the Hayotochi forest he was found. Every once in a while he would go by there and play and be back by sundown. Sometimes he would drag me down there, to pick some flowers or just to play around in the river. Even so, every night when we go to sleep, he smiles as if to tell me that he's grateful for each day that we've been here.

I wish we could stay like this forever.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Autumn leaves have been falling, the big tree in my garden giving more work for Rei. I sat by the door watching his tail move side to side as he swept up the garden.

"Oh, Kai how are you this morning?"

Ira, the neighbours' niece, looked over from the fence. Her amethyst eyes, looking over to us and her short plum coloured hair and yellow bangs blew lightly in the breeze. She smiled as she waved to us. Rei waved back, stopping his sweeping, which in turn made me stop looking at his tail.

"Not too bad" I said back.

"I see and how about Re Xiao" Ira said leaning over the fence. "How are you doing today, little kitty?"

Ira lifted her hand and stroked Rei behind the ears, causing his tail to wag again.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Ira suddenly asked, without me realising it, I started to stare at Rei's tail again.

"Nothing" I said quickly, snapping out the hypnotism caused by Rei's tail. "What about you? I've never seen you out before lunch"

"Satsuki said she had something to ask me, so I'm heading off early to meet up with her"

Satsuki was Ira's ketto-hanbun, so to speak. Similar how Rei belongs to me, only the two met differently. And Satsuki lives in the forest, she unlike Rei isn't too keen on living with humans, despite being half human.

"Well, I better be going then. I shouldn't keep Satsuki waiting too long" Ira said, waving as she walked off. "See you both later"

Rei waved as she left and continued on with his sweeping. I felt like I shouldn't keep staring at Rei's tail as tempting as it is. I stood up and stretched my muscles. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes looking at me, the feeling was intense it seemed it was going to burn me.

I looked around me, but the only other person around was Rei. I couldn't see anyone else around, but the smouldering feeling still hung. Maybe I was being paranoid, or maybe I felt like I had gotten too relax over the past few years. I quickly past the feeling after Rei looked at me with concern in his bright golden eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Rei" I said, reassuringly. "It's nothing ok. I guess I'll stop by the library, I'll be back soon"

I gave Rei a quick pat on the head before walking out the gate. I needed to clear my head, so I thought a good book would allow me to do so. But as I walked along the path, feeling did not disperse, instead it felt like it got stronger and it now felt like someone was setting the back of my head alit. I turned my head around me but everybody around me was too busy with their own work to be staring at me so.

The library building loomed into view, I quickly walked in and closed the door behind me. I sighed loudly as the staring eyes seemed to have looked away for the moment.

"Is there something the matter?" apparently my sigh was not unheard. I turned to my left, the old lady smiled back me. "I haven't heard anyone sigh like that since my husband was in the war!"

"No, there's nothing. It's just feels like there's someone watching me" I said politely back. I know what you're thinking. Me? Being polite? Yeah well things changes when you're in a completely different place then you're used to.

"So young man, you're being stalked" the old lady snickered. "Well, who can blame them? You're such a handsome looking man!"

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, don't let an old lady like me stopping you from what you were here to do" the old lady said waving her hand as if to shoo me away. I didn't let the opportunity to get away escape so I headed towards the bookshelves.

I stalled as much as I could, looking carefully through the books and waiting out the time before I could leave without being watched. I looked through many of the books that were collected over the many years of the small library. Each time I picked one up, memories of my study time with Tala keep appearing in my mind and I couldn't help but wonder how my brother was doing. And every time I did, my mind replays the moment when I told him to never appear in front of me again.

I sighed again, but this time nobody heard me. I grabbed the nearest book, after giving it a quick glance, I took it to the front and borrowed it. The walk back was normal. I was right, the eyes were no longer staring at me and I walked quickly back to my house.

When I walked inside, I found Rei sleeping on a spot of sunlight. I put the book down and sat next to him, feeling the sun on my back and the softness of Rei's hair. His ear flickered as I pulled my hand over his ear and a low rumbling reached my ears. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

When I woke up, Rei was still sleeping and just over an hour had past while I napped. I thought that by the time Rei had woken up he would be hungry. I grabbed my wallet and walked out the door again. I went to the near-by restaurant and ordered some food.

At that moment, Ira walked in, followed closely by Satsuki. Satsuki stuck out in the restaurant, even though most of her was human, her long red hair reached the floor and her purple eyes glowed from beneath the bangs. Her large red wings were folded behind her straightened back and her talons made a funny knocking sound each time she walked. Satsuki was born with the blood of the phoenix.

"Ira, you brought me to eat in a place like this?" Satsuki asked looking around her. Ira took a seat and beckoned her to sit down.

"Is it not to your liking?" Ira asked in reply.

"No, it's fine. It's just that I haven't been surrounded in a place full of humans for a long time" Satsuki said, keeping her head low.

"Funny since you, yourself, have been surrounded by ketto-hanbun. Would that make each two human?" Ira asked with a smirk. "Not only that, you're also half human"

"You know that's not the case, Ira" Satsuki mumbled. "I thought you would know about how I felt about being in a place like this"

"There isn't for you to worry about here, you won't be captured here. I promised to protect you didn't I?" Ira said smiling. "Now let's eat"

"Ira…"

Satsuki looked at the menu as the waiter came and took their order. Ira's words still rung in my ears.

'I promised to protect you didn't I?'

I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered the sleeping Rei at home. I grabbed my food and practically ran back.

Rei was still asleep by the time I got back. I put the food next to the forgotten book and gently nudged Rei awake.

His large bright yellow eyes blinked sleepily at me and he slowly put his arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly to myself. He moved to see my face, his arms still around my neck. He kissed me lightly on the nose then I moved to kiss him on the lips, neither of us moving from that position. I pushed him lightly onto the floor, forgetting about the lunch I had just brought back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'll let your imaginations fill in the rest of the ending, heh. Satsuki and Ira are my own characters, just like Alice they'll appear in some if not most of my fanfics from now on. For some reason this seems to be working out too well… I'm scared!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Whoa almost finished. I'm surprised I'm actually getting this done. Now I don't want to get to the ending coz I know I'll cry. Who cares about that, just get the story done! Now, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: you know the drill, I own nothing great or fantastic as beyblade nor will I ever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyday for the past week, it felt like someone was staring at me. Every where I went, the same pair of eyes watched everything I did and no matter what I did it never went away. Today however, they seemed to have retired for the time. I was in the forest with Rei picking random flowers. It reminded me of the garden back at the castle, I quickly shook that memory from my mind and focused on the task at hand. I found myself near a bush of white roses. I pulled at one, forgetting about the thorns and pricked myself on one. Blood slowly dripped from my index finger and the image from the castle basement appeared in front of me. Rei looked at me with a concerned face on, he held my bleeding finger and licked away the blood. It had already stopped bleeding but the metallic smell still lingered.

Rei took my hand and dragged me away from the roses. I looked back at the rose bush as they swayed lightly in the breeze, a red feather floated past my face. I looked up into the sky, Satsuki was flying by, her red form contrast against the blue sky. I turned my attention back to Rei, who was still watching the phoenix fly. Rei began to wave and she began her descent. She landed lightly by the rose bush, folding her wings behind her back.

"Re Xiao, are you picking flowers today?" Satsuki asked, smiling. "They're looking rather beautiful"

Rei nodded and pointed at the bush of white roses.

"Ah, thank you. I'm sure Ira will enjoy these" Satsuki said pulling at the roses, ignoring the thorns that were prickling at her. "Oh, there's blood on one of them"

"I pricked my hand on the thorns" I said sheepishly.

"No matter, I'll just get rid of it" Satsuki said, plucking the bloodied rose away from the others. Rei made a light whining noise as he stared at Satsuki's hand. Blood flowed from the stems and dripped slowly onto the grass. "Ah… that's no good. If I bleed anymore the others will get stained too"

She raised her bleeding hand to her eyes and yawned. The tears from her eyes fell onto her hand and the bleeding stop. She wiped the blood off onto her clothes, her hand showed no signs of any cuts.

"There all better now" she smiled. I stood there stunned by what she done, I was confused until I remembered what I read once with Tala.

'Phoenix tears are able to heal any type of wounds instantly. Just one drop can save a person from fatal wounds'

"Kai, if you're done staring I would like to ask you a question" Satsuki said, her voice slightly annoyed. I realised that I was staring, I turned and looked at Rei, who was wearing an annoyed face. "Have you felt a strange presence lately?"

"Huh?"

"For close to a week now, it seems like there is someone or something watching every thing I do. I have talked to Ira about this but she knows nothing of it. I have asked Re Xiao and he said that you seemed to be paranoid lately too. I came to the conclusion that you too have felt this strange presence"

It made me slightly relived that Satsuki felt the eyes on her too, it meant that I wasn't going insane but the fact is that she had confirmed that there was something wrong.

"Yeah I have, everyday for the past week. I have no idea what it is though" I said.

"I never expected you to know. If you did then the problem would have been solved already" Satsuki said irritably. "Huh? Re Xiao what are you doing?"

Rei suddenly appeared from nowhere, and placed a white rose in the phoenix's hair. He smiled brightly at her.

"What you mean? These would look better on Ira" Satsuki chuckled. Rei ran to me and placed a red carnation behind my ear. I chuckled lightly and took a white lily from the pile and slipped it next to his cat ear. Just like before he looked at me with adoring eyes and smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder if Re Xiao really is a tiger, he seems more like a kitte-"

Satsuki stopped mid sentence, her face became twist with fear. Her breathing became short and shallow.

"Satsuki, w-what's wrong?" I asked the question, but I was too afraid to know the answer.

"I have to get to the town, Ira is in danger!" Satsuki yelled, unfolding her wings. She flapped them to prepare for flight.

"What are you saying? What's happening?" I yelled over the gust of wind. Rei grasped my shoulder tightly, frightened from the sudden burst of fear. Satsuki turned to us, her eyes slit and glowed.

"Hurry, there's no time. Hold onto Re Xiao tightly, I'll take you to town" Satsuki said. I held Rei tightly to me as Satsuki gabbed me with her talons. Without warning, we were jolted into the air and with great speed flew towards town. Rei held on as the wind threatened to pull us apart. I slowly opened my eyes, fighting against the wind. Shock almost made me fall.

Contrasting with the fast setting sun, the town was burning alit, slowly the fire spread from house to house and screams from the people became apparent to me. Satsuki landed near a group of people that had escaped, she quickly let go of my hand and began yelling.

"What happened here?"

"We don't know, the fire started so suddenly and no matter how much water we throw over it, it won't go out"

"That's because this fire hasn't started by normal means. This was started by magic, ordinary means will not put it out. But only a powerful sorcerer can do this much damage"

"Satsuki? You're Satsuki aren't you? You have to help, help her" a weak voice called. People separated to reveal who was speaking. It was the neighbours that were taking care of Ira. "She's still inside. Please you have to help Ira!"

I looked at Satsuki, who didn't hesitate to move into the burning flames. Without realising what I was doing, I followed her in. I ran through the immense heat, and into a clearing. It was shocking to find my house was the only building that wasn't on fire.

Satsuki stood in front of it, holding Ira in her arms. Tears were falling from her eyes, she was really crying. Ira lay in her arms unmoving and eyes closed, her skin was pale and her clothes were stained red.

"Ira, Ira, what are you doing, dammit? You can't die now" Satsuki sobbed, almost choking on her tears. "See my tears are healing you aren't they? So please don't die"

I watched the scene in shock, unable to move or say anything. Slowly Ira's eyes opened and she began to speak, her voice was quiet and low, but I still heard what she said.

"Even if you cry a waterfall, I won't be saved this time. I-I've lost to-too much blood. So even if this wound heals, my fate will still be the same"

"Don't say this like that. Just don't. Say those things after living for another 50 years by my side"

"In-inside, there's a person who says she's come to ca-capture you, Kai and Re Xiao. I tried to stop her bu-but she started to burn the village. I go-got distracted and she cut me down and threw me out the window"

"Why did you do such a reckless thing? Why did you-?"

"Because I pro-promised to protect you, didn't I? From the day you sa-saved me from the war, I promised to…"

Ira's voice became to quiet for me too hear, but Satsuki's screams were enough to tell me what had happened.

"How can you keep your promise by dying? How do you expect to continue to protect me by dying here now? Ira! IRA!"

I put my head down, I felt awful because I couldn't do anything to help. I felt someone grasp my hand, I looked and Rei was standing next to me, tears streaking his face. Rei had followed me in, he was worried about us and came in to help. But we were too late.

"Geez, what a disgusting scene. It makes me want to throw up" a wicked, cool, taunting voice said. I slowly looked to my house, on the porch Beryl stood with a look on her face like she had stepped on something disgusting. "Where were you Mi' lord Kai? You're so late"

I couldn't move, I was too scared. Beryl was completely different then the idiot that served me overly sweet lemonade. Her cold smile made me lose all feeling in my legs.

"So you are the one who did this" Satsuki said, putting down Ira's body, she lent it on the house gates. She stood up straight, tears still flowing down her face, her purple eyes glowed this rage. "I'll kill you"

"Yes, it was me. I needed something to draw you three out. Master Voltaire ordered me to bring back Rei, but a phoenix seems more efficient to his purpose"

"His purpose?" Satsuki asked.

"To create the philosopher's stone" I said, surprised that managed to talk. "But why Rei, I thought you had Tala's hunters capturing them for you"

"It seemed he backed out of deal, I guess his kingdom would have to burn to the ground soon. The kid showed some backbone but he will pay dearly for that"

"So why Rei?" I said my voice trembled slightly.

"For one the experiments stated in the textbooks. A loved being will provide strength to create the stone. It would have been easier if you had stayed at the castle. It was just unfortunate that you saw that room"

"So that it was all for that? He treated his own grandson that way all for a fairy tale!"

"It's not a fairy tale" Satsuki said. "If the correct method is used then the philosopher's stone can exist, it seems the way they have chosen is the wrong one"

"Which is why there were so many failed experiments. A billion possibilities and only one of them is correct"

"Even so, each of those are unforgivable!" Satsuki yelled, her opened her wings and headed towards Beryl. She began to chant, a sword suddenly appeared in her hands and she swung it at Beryl. Beryl's body recoiled then disappeared, she reappeared behind Satsuki.

"For such an old phoenix to be fooled by a simple spell, you must be going senile" Beryl smirked and quickly chanted her own spell. Out of nowhere chains appeared and wrapped themselves around Satsuki. "Don't bother struggling, they're made from a strong mythril substance, not even a dragon can break them"

"Tch!"

"Now Mi' Dear Lord Kai" Beryl turned her attention to me and Rei. "It's not really necessary to bring you back, but I'll spare your life if you come with me and become my slave. I'll also ensure that Rei will have a quick death, but I can't promise it won't be painless"

I didn't want to answer such a question, all I did was glare at her.

"Now, now don't make such a face. It's so unseemly" She walked towards me, I felt Rei clutch my shirt tightly behind me. "But will you become my slave? I'll bring you back home, instead of killing you here"

"My home is right here and I will never become your slave" I spat in her face, she wiped her face and looked at me angrily.

"I'm afraid you didn't have a choice!" she laughed maniacally. She began chanting again and next thing I knew was that I being flung away from Rei and I couldn't breathe. She moved closer to Rei and grabbed his arm, he tried to fight back, even baring his claws at her but it seemed in vain. "Looks like your final moments will be in agony, Re Xiao. You can thank Lord Kai for that!"

Beryl chanted again and Rei screamed, he was in pain and I couldn't stop her. Her chanting was causing pain to Rei's entire body and he fell to the ground, withering in pain.

"D-dammit"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm so sorry, Ira! You only got to appear in two chapters. It sucks having to writer your own characters die, it sucks even more when you have to write it over again once you realised you didn't save your work before turning your computer off. I knew there was a point of having Beryl in the story, now all I have to do is wait for people asking me questions as to why I'm so cruel. All I can say in reply is that Beryl made me do it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chappie nine

Whoa, this is a pretty long chapter I wonder why. I feel so bad for making this story, they've gone through so much. Awell. Read and enjoy… I hope.

Disclaimer: yeh yeh, don't own anything I know…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up, finding myself coughing violently. Icy cold water was splashed over me and forcibly awoke me. I sat up suddenly, looking at my surroundings. I think I was locked up in the prison of the castle, but I have recollection of the journey back here. It had taken Rei and I over a year to walk to that town and it seemed like only a night had past before we came back.

"The brat's awake, what should we do now?" came a gruff voice.

"That's enough, you're excused for now" Beryl's voice came from behind the men. They quickly left, practically running for the exit. "Good morning, Kai. Did you have a good rest? You've been sleeping for weeks now, I guess that spell was too strong for you"

"Where's Rei? What have you done to him?" I yelled, I tried to move but I was being held down. I was chained to the bed, my arms and legs tied to the four legs of the bed.

"We haven't done anything to him yet. And it seems like we won't have a chance either"

"What?"

"It seems he's reaching the end of his lifespan. Tiger ketto-hanbun don't live for very long, you know. The spell I put on him didn't seem too good for his heart. It would have made things a lot easier if you didn't leave the castle" Beryl said. "But no matter we have the phoenix too"

She laughed again, her voice sending chills down my spine.

"By the way, I found this in your house" She took the book I borrowed from the town's library from her cloak. I barely remember the cover lent alone the blurb. "It didn't surprise me to find a book written by Tala in your house, what did was what he wrote that was so worthy of publishing"

I hadn't even realised that Tala had written a book, let alone that it ended up in my house.

"'Even though I told him not to become attached, he still loved that person'" Beryl read the page line out loud. She giggled. "It seems like he wrote a book about you. It even had its own happy ending, he would have never guessed that the true story would turn out so tragic"

"What do you intend to do?"

"Rei will be made into the philosopher's stone, while you will be kept here for my bidding" she smiled, this time it was full of lust. I felt my stomach churn. She walked through the prison bars and sat onto the bed. Her hand crept up my stomach and she leant over me. She licked her lips and said in a low voice "Understand? You're all mine now and forever"

She got off and walked out the room. I thought I was going to be physically sick, I rolled as far as I could but the chians stopped me from going to far. I wanted to see Rei, I wanted to see if he was alright. But as I was now I couldn't do anything or move at all. I cried at my uselessness.

I looked outside the window, the sun was rising and everything was silent. I couldn't here anything, not even animals that should be waking up to the glow if the sun. Everything seemed so hopeless to me. The sky turn to a red colour and something struck me.

What had happened to Satsuki?

"Uwah… Hey! Hey, can anybody hear me?! Get me out of her, Let me go!" I began shouting even though I knew that no one was there to help me, even so…

"Help! Someone get me out of here! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- ( even the time lapse thing changed emotions)

The sun was high in the sky and I was too tired to move. My voice had gone hoarse from yelling and my throat had become dry. While I lay there pathetically, my thought wondered to the past few years.

I was only 15 when Rei came to my life and fell in love with his smile over and over again. The night he came back with those wounds I promised to protect him, but even now I can't do anything for him. I knew nothing of his kind or his pain. The scar on my face that was left by him had faded a bit over time, it was a reminder about the fear brought upon when we met Bryan.

What had happened to him and Tala? Are they ok? Did they know what was happening here? I remember Tala said something about Bryan's arm, what had happened to him then?

I knew that even if I asked those questions out loud they wouldn't get answers. I sighed, my stomach growling. The door to the prison's clanked and opened. A girl with strange light blue hair that were held up in two large tornado-like curls and pale purple eyes walked in. She tip toed into my prison cell and opened its door. She was carrying a tray of food which didn't look like the normal slob you think they would serve a prisoner.

"My name is Alice, I was told to look after you while Mistress Beryl was gone" she said, quietly.

"Gone? Gone where? Answer me!" I yelled impatiently.

"All I know is that she said she needed to prepare" Alice burst. I could hear the fear in her voice and her hands were scribbled with scratches and scars.

"It's alright. You think you can untie me?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Please tell me you were the one that cooked this" I said looking at the soup.

"I watched the cook make it if it makes you feel any better" Alice answered. "I ate the same thing today and took this straight after, so there's nothing suspicious in the food"

"Okay, I believe you" I took a spoonful and put it in my mouth, it was the same cooking as the time I was the prince here. Alice watched me eat, her purple eyes staring at me. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"No I was just wondering about your time outside the castle" Alice said, her eyes still on me. "Are the ketto-hanbun free out there? They're not held in prisons like these, are they?"

Alice looked at me with expecting eyes, she wanted a good answer, I was lucky that the town I lived allowed me to do so.

"Yeah, no one held them prisoner like Voltaire. They were free to live as they wanted to" I said, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Rei and I live quite peacefully, we didn't worry about people hurting us or being ridiculed"

"Wow that sounds amazing. And are there many flowers? Were there fields of them?"

"There were a lot of them, every now and then Rei and I would go pick some"

The more we talked, the more I realised that Alice never lived any where but the castle. She looked more excited with each answer I gave her and before I knew it a few hours had past.

Alice left quickly after she had realised how fast the time went. She excused herself and left. I was on my own again, the loneliness finally settling in. I missed Rei and the heaviness of my chest made it worst. I sat back onto the bed, Alice hadn't tied me back onto the frames and I stared blankly at the bars that sealed me off from my freedom and Rei

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The sun set and Alice came in again. Her eyes were red and her movements were slow.

"What happened?" I asked and she flinched in response.

"P-Please you have to help them" she cried.

"Help who? Help who, Alice?"

"The Tiger and the Phoenix" she said. "They're being tortured. You have to get them out of here. Don't let them become like me"

"What are you talking about Alice? Like you? Where are they? Where are they being held?" I violently grabbed Alice and made her face me. "Take them to me"

"Alright, but we must move quickly" Alice said, with a brave face on.

We slipped quietly out into the halls. I kept my head low as Alice lead me around the dungeons. She opened a door and we crept in.

Inside Rei was chained against the walls, his eyes closed. He opened them as Alice closed the door. He smiled happily as he saw my face and struggled against the chains.

"Rei! I'm so glad you're still ok" I nearly cried from happiness as I rushed over to him. I yanked the chains, but they welded strongly. Alice threw me a set of keys and on the fourth try I got them open. Rei leapt at me, his arms wrapped tight around me. I exhaled, not even noticing that I was holding my breath, I chuckled lightly as his twitching ears tickled my chin. It felt great to have Rei in my arms again but it couldn't last, we had to keep moving. Alice opened the door and we snuck into a storage closet. We grab something to cover Rei's ears and tail, while Alice put a large hat to cover my two-toned hair.

Once again we moved through the dungeon's halls, avoiding the guards and other servants. Suddenly screams echoed through the halls. High pitched and piercing screams.

"The Phoenix!" Alice yelled, she began to run towards the screams, Rei and I followed. Suddenly the screams stopped, Alice came to a stop in front of a door. I stopped behind her as Rei came to a complete stop, crashing into me. His breathing was deep and heavy, it looked like it had taken a huge toll on his body.

'It seems he's reaching the end of his lifespan. Tiger ketto-hanbun don't live for very long, you know. The spell I put on him didn't seem too good for his heart'

I felt my heart rip, when I remembered those words. Even though he looks no older than me, Rei didn't have long to live but still I didn't want his final days to be left in here. Despite the situation I hugged him tightly and I didn't want to let go. I held back to tears that threatened to pour from my eyes, we had to escape first.

Alice suddenly pushed us back against the wall, the door swung open and two people walked out, Beryl and Voltaire. I wanted to kill them there, but I was held back by Rei and Alice.

The two walked past us and disappeared quickly. Alice held open the door while Rei and I snuck in. Satsuki was sprawled on the ground, her red wings clipped and tied together.

"Satsuki" I rushed over to her body, she was still conscious. "Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride" she answered, she saw Rei and frowned. "I don't understand why they would need you here Re Xiao"

"For the sake of the one in a billion chance" I answered bitterly. "Can you stand? We have to get out of here"

"I think I should be fine" Satsuki stood up. She looked at Alice who stared at her back. "Hello there little butterfly"

"Butterfly?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm also a ketto-hanbun. A butterfly" Alice explained. I looked at her, she didn't have the characteristics of a butterfly. She looked as human as I do. Alice explained the reason why that was so. "Mistress Beryl tore off my wings, she forcibly made me more human than my other half allowed. I am no longer able to live as both but as a human"

"But…"

"Listen Kai, we may look part human but we do not share the same values"

I nodded, understanding what Satsuki meant by her words. I felt stupid thinking it was better to live as one thing rather as something split in the middle.

"Are you okay to run?" Alice asked, untying the ropes that held Satsuki's wings.

"I will have to, it looks like I'm in no position to fly" Satsuki said, flapping what was left of her wings. "Thank you for helping us escape"

"I just want us to be free. I feel terrible each time I see each of you locked up like this" Alice said, her head turned to the side and kept low. Even if she tried to hide her face each of us saw how red she became. "We have to leave quickly"

"But before we do, Butterfly what is Beryl planning to do? She has us in her hands why is she waiting? What is he waiting for?" Satsuki asked, her voice firm and low.

"She's waiting for tonight. Her magic is at its peak when the moon is gone, that's why she's kept you here for this long" Alice said.

"I see even his confidence in his magic isn't enough" Satsuki said, she became silent, trapped in her thoughts. "We must leave quickly, with no moon, it will impossible to know when he plans to create the philosopher's stone"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

To get out of the castle by midnight seemed easy enough. All the servants had gone to rest for the night and the only things we had to worry about were the guards and Beryl and Voltaire. Within minutes of leaving Satsuki's cell we found the stairs that lead to the castle entrance, all we had to do was find an opening and we were free.

We ran up the stairs, well most of us. I thought that Rei would be in no shape to be running, so I carried him on my back. We reached the top before I noticed that something was wrong. At the top of the stairs Voltaire stood. His old face looked like it was smiling from triumphant.

"Well, dear Grandson it's nice to see you're doing so well after all these years. How old have you become? 19? Or was it 20? It looks like all those years not caring made me forget how long ago you were born" he sneered. "Thought it didn't seem so long ago, the day you were born was the same day you took your mother's life"

"Don't talk to me about my mother like I killed her. You have done so much worse" I yelled. "Now out of the way old man"

"How dare you speak to me so? I'll make you regret the day you were born, Kai Hiwatari" Voltaire yelled.

"I discarded that name long ago, Voltaire. Now move" I yelled. Behind me I heard Satsuki start chanting, Alice gasped as the sword appeared in her hands. "Move!"

And with that Satsuki lunged at Voltaire, swinging the sword down upon him. He moved with great speed out the way, dodging the sharp blade.

"What-?"

Voltaire laughed, his wicked voice echoing in my ears.

"Stupid bird, you think I would not have prepared myself for situations like this. I had Beryl cast a spell upon me, now I move with super-human powers"

Satsuki leapt at him again, her sword moving faster than before it didn't connect. Voltaire moved as her sword slashed the air he stood a second ago, as quickly as he moved Satsuki kicked her leg out, her talons digging into his stomach. Voltaire grabbed his bleeding stomach and coughed up some more blood.

"Stupid bird, after I kill you, I'll have you served for my dinner!" Voltaire charged at Satsuki, who vanished and reappeared behind Voltaire, in a split second she brought her sword up and Voltaire's arm came off, spraying the walls and floor with his blood. "GYAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Quickly now!"

We ran to the door, without hesitation, but as I reached for the door my feet became planted to the ground. I was unable to move, not one part of my body obeyed what my mind was telling it to do.

"You think you could just escape with just that? My, what a stupid group of people" my body turned a round violently, shaking up Rei who was still on my back. Beryl stood behind us, smirking. "I'm so disappointed in you Alice, I thought you knew better than to go against me"

Beryl held her hand up, in her hand there was a whip. She brought it down fast and it lashed at Alice. Alice screamed as the whip lashed her skin, blood quickly appeared where she was struck. Beryl struck her again and again, Alice's screams became louder with each strike. More blood began to spill from her body, her clothes becoming torn, revealing the broken wings on her back.

"There I think that would be enough for you to learn your lesson, dear Alice"

Alice began to sob as she fell to the ground.

"And for you Kai, your punishment will be to watch your little pet here become the philosopher's stone"

Rei whimpered at the sound of her voice, tightening the grip he had on my shoulders. Beryl made a beckoning hand gesture and my legs moved against my will. I started to walk up a flight of stairs, while I was moving, Beryl walked towards Voltaire. Her poisonous voice began to chant and there was a triumphant cheer from Voltaire. It seemed she had healed him and restored the arm that Satsuki had cut off.

My legs came to a sudden stop in front of the attic door, where it opened automatically and another flight of stairs met us. I understood why I was allowed to continue carry Rei, if he had over-exerted himself then there probably won't be a subject for the stone. I wanted to cry after thinking those horrible words, I put my head down in shame, my legs still moving. Even without my sight they knew where to go.

Rei suddenly wrapped his arms around me. His voice was quiet but surely enough trying to tell me something. I lifted my head and look at his golden eyes. They were filled with tears but it was his sad smile that made me let my tears fall.

"Why are you smiling like that Rei? I give me something warmer, smile as if to say 'I was really happy with you'. I want you to smile to tell me your feelings, say 'I love you' with your smile"

I felt Rei move and his hands cupped my face. He brought it, so I could see his smile. Bright, warm and full of emotions. I cried even harder. He kissed my eyes then took my lips into his.

I didn't trip once while we kissed, we still didn't stop after my legs reached the furthest point of the attic. When we broke apart, I didn't want to open my eyes, I was too scared to let this moment end. I was too afraid to see end of his smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaahh! I'm starting to hate myself for writing this, but once I started I couldn't stop. I promise my other works will have a happier ending (most of them at least). Alice appeared in here now, she's more timid then her other counter part in my other works. Yeh she's a butterfly, so what? And yeh Beryl is a bit of a pervert. I wish I could have done more for the fight between Satsuki and Voltaire, but I just couldn't type it so it was imaginable. Almost finished now so just bear patience for me for a little longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chappie ten

You are all going to hate me by the end of this chapter, I know you will. I'm such a bastard. Read on, I won't tell you to enjoy it because I'll doubt you will.

Disclaimer: Only time I can own beyblade is when I'm wrapped up in a blanket and sleeping for two days straight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loud noises of people arguing and clanking forced me to open my eyes. I looked at the scenery, dark with a fearful aura and the strong smell of blood.

"How do you like it? I decorated it myself" Beryl suddenly appeared on my side, with an insane look in her eyes. Her threw her head to the door and yelled "You must hurry Master Voltaire. I cannot begin without our audience"

Voltaire appeared carrying Satsuki and Alice in each hand. Satsuki was once again bound in mythril chains, while Alice was merely tied at the wrists and ankles.

"Satsuki, Alice are you guys ok?" I called out to them. Satsuki moved her body as a sign, Alice didn't respond in anyway. "Alice?"

"You shouldn't be worried about her, she's still alive. I may still have use for her" Beryl said. She traced a symbol on the ground, smiling and laughing to herself. Rei held tightly onto my neck as he fear built up more. "Perfect, all I need now…is Re Xiao"

I felt myself stop breathing, as he did.

"I-I won't hand him over to you. I won't let him become part of your twisted plans" I said, feeling stupid at how weak my voice sounded.

"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice in the matter" Beryl smirked. She snapped her fingers and I felt Rei's weight lift from my back. I watched in shock as Rei slowly moved towards the centre of the symbol. He tried to struggle back, but the magic over his body was too strong. He looked helplessly to me as I managed to only move my arm an inch. Gradually, Rei came to the centre. "I'm glad this opportunity was not missed. The animal wouldn't have lasted a month at least if I had waited"

I stared at Rei hopelessly, there was nothing I could do now. The tears fell from both our eyes as Beryl began chanting again. The symbol began to glow and Voltaire laughed at his victory.

"I-I'm so sorry, Rei. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I endlessly apologised, I couldn't stop myself. It was all my fault, if I had let Rei go from the beginning then he wouldn't be here on the verge of his death. If I had let him go back to his home instead of falling in love with him, then he would have lived normally. "I'm sorry, Rei. I love you"

"Disgusting boy!" Voltaire yelled, he bashed me over the top of my head and I fell from the impact of the blow. I laid there my face no longer at Rei, I cried. I was useless, all I could do was cry.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Satsuki move towards Alice. Satsuki put her head on Alice's back, I didn't know what happened but Alice began to move. Her body shook as she sat up, it seemed her loss of blood made her dizzy. She leant her head close to Satsuki and quickly withdrew it back. She began to glow, he body was alit in a blue flame. This did not go unnoticed. Voltaire turned to the two, shocked at the moment.

"Beryl!" he yelled. Alice broke the ropes that bound her and stood up. Her wings had been restored. "That stupid bird healed her? How-? Of course, curse that phoenix's tears"

Beryl remained her chanting, completely focus on her task. Voltaire charged at Alice, kicking my body over in the process. I looked at Rei. He was cowering, his legs had given way, his face covered by his hands.

"Rei! Rei!" I called. I watched in horror as a black smoky liquid engulfed his body. A black substance swallowed his legs and slowly crept up to the rest of his body. "Rei! NO!"

I struggled against the magic placed on my body, feeling my muscles seize in pain. Not soon after Voltaire screamed.

"You little bitch! How is it that you are able to wound me?" Voltaire asked, outraged.

"Because I gave her my blood" Satsuki answered she seemed out of breath. "Because she has some of my blood, I'm using her as a medium. She shares my powers and ability. Alice is no longer the timid doll as before! She will now stand in pride, free from the webs of spiders!"

"Damn you!"

"Sa-Satsuki…"

"Don't be afraid. You've become that free butterfly you wish to be once again, now take the skies and release yourself from your final shackles"

"Yes!"

"You're nothing more just an insect"

"I no longer stand beneath your feet, I'll soar higher then ever and your life ends here!"

"GYAAAHHH!!!"

Blood sprayed everywhere, erupting from Voltaire's chest. His body fell with a heavy thud and his withering voice gurgled in pain. Alice took the sword from his chest, swinging to her side to remove some of the blood on it.

"Kai!" she ran over me, her face and clothes stained from Voltaire's blood.

"Forget me, help Rei. Save him before its too late, please" I begged, sobbing. Alice didn't waste any time. She flew herself at Beryl, the sword ready and poised to strike her back.

Suddenly the sword Alice held disappeared and her wings stopped moving.

"An anti-magic spell?" Satsuki gasped.

Beryl didn't look up once while Alice began to fall. She wished she had though, Alice knocked her right over, into the symbol.

"Fuck! How dare you?" Beryl yelled her face twisted in rage. She raised her hand and began to chant, but nothing happened. "What-?"

As quickly as Beryl was knocked in, the black substance began to swallow up her legs and Rei's body was thrown from the centre and out of the symbol altogether. I caught him as his body fell, not realising that I was able to move again.

Satsuki ran past us, her chains had come off too, she lifted up Alice's body.

"It's not over yet, without my magic the ceremony will not end. Once the glow of the symbol disappears I'll have that animal stand here again. Only he will do" Beryl yelled, insanely.

"She's gone… insane" I said.

"Yes, all her magic and spells have gone to her head" Satsuki said, laying Alice down. "But it isn't over yet. Not until she is gone"

"…Ugh" Alice groaned, clutching her side. We looked at her in concern. "Don't worry I'll be fine"

Satsuki nodded and walked to the symbol, where Beryl laughed maniacally. She placed her hands down next to the symbol's edge. As it began to lose its glow, she started chanting. The black substance became faster and now it had reached Beryl's neck.

"Soon I'll become an immortal and all shall bow at my feet" Beryl was still shouting, all of them caused by delusions of the stone's power. "They will kiss the ground I walk and _she_ will pay. I'll make her suffer just as I have, I'll take away everything she loves, just as she had done to me. I'll become this world's almighty God!"

Beryl's shouting and laughter had become too much, her voice cracked and soon the black substance had engulfed her completely. The symbol glowed bright red and with a flash it was gone. Everything was gone, the symbol, its glow and Beryl. What stood in its place was a small red stone. It had a strange aura and its glow reminded me of blood. Satsuki lifted it up, it looked so small in her hand, but so much trouble was caused because of it.

"Her one in a billion chance. This is the philosopher's stone, the elixir of eternal life" Satsuki said. "This is the second time I've seen it and I hope it will be my last"

She looked to Rei, who was still in my arms. I knew what she was thinking but none of us had the courage to say it. We all knew that Rei's lifespan was a short 20 years or so, but if we used to stone now then he would life forever. Despite the silence, Rei shook his head. He looked at me smiling and shook his head again.

"He doesn't want it" Alice said quietly. "But why?"

"It's better to live a second filled with a burst of colour than an eternity filled with grey" Satsuki said. I understood fully well what she and Rei meant. I didn't push him any further but it didn't stop the tear in my heart from ripping even more.

"Come on let's get out of here" I said. Rei was able to walk on his own but I still held onto his hand.

Day was breaking when we got out the castle, I couldn't believe that all that happened in a mere night. I walked out into the garden where Rei and I played around. I sat underneath the tree nostalgic memories flooding my mind. Rei lay down next to me resting his head on my shoulder.

"What shall we do with this?" Satsuki asked, holding up the stone.

"Why are you asking? Just get rid of it" I said.

"Easier said than done. The chance's of destroying it is even worse than making it" Satsuki said. "I could just leave it somewhere, maybe a lake or underground"

"How about just here?" Alice suggested, pointing at the tree Rei and I were sitting under. "There's a hollow point just beneath the highest branch, if we put it there then I doubt anyone would find it"

"How about it, Kai?" Satsuki asked. "Shall you do the honours?"

I took the stone from Satsuki's hand. It was small and light, it felt so delicate that I squeezed my hand the slightest it would shatter. Even so, for this thing there was massacre and murder. Rei almost lost his life for such a stupid thing.

I climbed the tree the stone in one hand, the other grabbing the branches to pull me up. Indeed there was a hollow point, I looked inside part of the trunk appeared to be hollow. I dropped the stone in, listening to it hit the sides as it fell. The clunking came to an end and I climbed off.

"So that's it then?" Alice asked uncertainly.

"It appears so" Satsuki answered.

^_^?^_^?^_^?^_^?^_^?^_^?^_^? ( I don't think they know how to react…)

I can feel a weight on my chest, but it isn't heavy. There's something moving me but I'm not scared. I opened my eyes, the blinding sun hurting my eyes. I looked down and saw Rei lying on top of me still sleeping. I moved from underneath him, causing him to wake up in turn.

"Sorry" Rei shook his head and kissed me lightly in forgiveness. We got out of the bed and prepared for the day. Weeks past since that night and every morning I'm grateful to find Rei next to me when I wake up.

"Kai? Are you two awake? Let me rephrase that… is it safe to come in?" a voice from the door called.

"Yeah it's safe, you can come in Tala"

Tala walked in after poking his head through the door first.

"Have you rested well?" Tala asked.

"Not with the noise you and Bryan have been making" I answered sharply. Tala blushed heavily in response.

"Breakfast is ready so you two should come to the dining room" Tala said hurriedly and rushed out the door.

"Geez what was that all about?" I turned to look at Rei but it looked like he was going to sleep again.

Rei was never a morning person, but lately he has been taking a lot of naps. I was beginning to worry.

After getting Rei ready for the day, we walked down to the dining room where Tala and Bryan were already eating. The wounds Rei caused on the day we last visited them had permanently scarred. Bryan's arm had very little movement in it left, the most he can do was squeeze his hand and that alone caused him tremendous pain.

"There you are. I thought we would have finished before you came" Tala said spotting us at the door. "We still need to talk about what would happen to your kingdom"

"I don't care" I replied bluntly.

"How can you say that? You appeared suddenly at my door step a week ago after 5 years, and a day after they sent reports of Lord Voltaire being killed. How can you say that you don't care?" Tala asked frustrated.

"Because Voltaire is dead, that's how" I said, breaking off pieces of bread and stuffing them into my mouth.

"The people have become so distress over this, there have even been reports of hallucinations of a fairy flying around with a red winged angel" Tala said, sighing.

Rei giggled to himself understanding the meaning of Tala's words. I imagined Satsuki and Alice flying around probably to the village where I lived before. I had often wondered what had happened to Ira's body afterwards. Did she burn in the magic produced fire, or was she able to be buried at a proper funeral? Before Satsuki and Alice had disappeared, Satsuki carved a grave into the tree that held the stone.

'Now she can protect it as she had protected me' were Satsuki's words before she and Alice flew off.

"Kai are you listening to me?" Tala's angry voice whipped out. "I don't know what to do. Just because Lord Voltaire is dead, doesn't mean we can slack on our judies"

"My Grandfather is now dead, is now dead, is now dead. My Grandfather is now dead, my fair lady" I sang lightly to myself, knowing that Tala was getting madder and madder at each note. "I know, why don't I just hand my kingdom to you?"

"What?" Tala said in unison with everyone else in the dining room. "You just can do that! There are so many things to consider-"

"Don't think you're up to the job?" I said, handing Rei a cup of tea. "I couldn't care less really, it's yours now"

Tala was flabbergasted, he sat there staring at me with a face of disbelief, his mouth hanging off his jaw slightly. I took a few more bites from my breakfast before Tala managed to talk again.

"Very well, I'll have the paper work done by tomorrow" Tala said, still with the face of disbelief. "Just give me the rest of the day to get over your decision"

"This is a pretty hasty move" Bryan said for the first time since I walked into the dining room. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why the hell not?" I asked in reply. "I have no obligation to rule, I have no mother or father to stop me and a grandfather that treated me and the one I love most like pawns"

"That's a stupid reason" Bryan said. "Besides aren't you being unfair on Tala, he already has enough problems running his own kingdom"

"No it's ok" Tala said, coming out of his stupor. "This will be my retribution and my way for repenting for the ketto-hanbun that were slain because of my cowardliness. Fine I will accept Kai's kingdom into my own"

I smiled to myself, feeling the last of my past being lifted from my shoulders.

"Thank you" I said, a tear of gratitude falling from my eye. Rei wiped it away, smiling at me.

"Now's there only one problem" Tala said, sighing.

"The people, how they'll react to the sudden change will be unpredictable" Bryan said. "They're could be rebel-"

"No, that's not it" Tala interrupted. "We might have to think of a new name for the new kingdom"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"I'm glad the counsellors were able to get the message through that neither I nor the 'missing prince' killed Voltaire" Tala said, collapsing onto the table. The large pile of books wobbled dangerously.

"Careful the library tables aren't strong enough to hold an idiot" I said, without lifting my eyes from the book I was reading.

"Shut up! It's your entire fault you know" Tala yelled preparing to rant on about irresponsible I am.

I lifted my finger to my lips to signal him to shut up. Rei twitched slightly on my legs, Tala's voice almost waking him up. Tala stopped and calmed down, he walked to where I was sitting on the floor and squatted down to look at Rei.

"Re Xiao's been sleeping a lot lately" Tala said.

"Course he is. After all he's pretty old for a tiger" I said, stroking his hair.

"Kai…"

"I know I'll be ok. Worry about the kingdom and its people"

"But how can you accept that he'll-"

"Because I love him"

"What-?"

"It's all because of the feeling that makes my heart beat faster, because of the happiness that fills me when I'm close to him. It's all because my heart explodes when I see him smiling"

"Kai… that was really cheesy" Tala laughed.

"Yeah, I know"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Rei collapsed about 2 days ago. I knew I couldn't do anything about it, except watch over him. But what I knew didn't stop my heart from hurting each time he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Every time before he closed his eyes, he would kiss me gently and smile.

I felt a stabbing pain in my heart time he would do so. Tonight, we laid in the large bed together, I listened to his slow breathing still feeling the taste of his lips. I closed my eyes as I held onto him tightly. I scared to wake up and be no longer to find his smile.

T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T

I woke up to a grey sky, Rei was still sleeping. I got out and prepared for the gloomy day ahead. When I got back Rei's eyes were still closed, I touched his skin lightly. It was no longer warm.

I felt tears fall like a broken tap unable to stop.

"Hey, Rei are you going to sleep all day?" I said. Even though I knew he was no longer able to answer me, I keep talking, in a delusion. "Now that think about it, I'm still sleepy too"

I slipped back into the bed and I looked at Rei with teary eyes. He was still so beautiful. My heart screamed as I cried quietly. I don't know how long it was before my own eyes closed. I think I stopped breathing too and my body became numb, all I remember was that I was walking towards Rei's outstretched hand.

T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T

Tala stood in front of the graves, his eyes closed and what looked like praying. Bryan walked towards the silent king. When he was able to do so, he threw his arms around Tala, comforting him.

"What an idiot" Tala said, quietly. "To think he could die just like that"

"He was a rabbit after all" Bryan said.

"A rabbit?" Tala asked unsure by what Bryan meant.

"Rabbits die from loneliness easily. When they're crushed from broken hearts or wills, they simply pass away like that. No warnings, no sign of any thing at all" Bryan explained.

"Was it really that lonely, Kai? Were you so heart broken without Re Xiao that you had to leave everything behind?" Tala said, lifting his head to the sky. "WAS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO KEEP ON LIVING?! ANSWER ME! KAI!"

Tala began to cry uncontrollably, he turned and cried for his brother in Bryan's arms.

"It's ok, cry what you want now and walk forwards tomorrow" Bryan said allowing Tala to cry everything he had held back at the funeral.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

You all hate I know, I know. I didn't want to write a thing, but my fingers moved on their own in such a way, I couldn't change it. Throw fire at me, flame me, tell me you hated the ending, I know you all are anyway. Well that's finished, well the part with Kai and Rei at least. And no, Rei never gets to talk. I was never gonna let him talk anyway. I would have trouble with the flow of the story. Just a bit more and I'll be finished. I'm adding back ground stories; Satsuki's and Beryl, but I don't think it will justify how much of a bastard Beryl is. Please have mercy when telling me how much you hate me.


	11. Back Ground Story

This is just a little extra story about Satsuki and Ira just so you know their story. It's first person pint of view through Satsuki's eyes. I has gonna have one for Beryl but I can't be bothered. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: For once I own something, Satsuki, Ira and Alice are my characters. While I can't lay a finger on Kai and Rei.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Satsuki's story

I walked along the strip of barren lands. Nothing here grew, the soil was unusable for crops and the river had dried up. And the small village that once had life now cluttered with bodies of the dead. The war had caused great trouble for many villages, this one was no exception. After seeing its grey and gloomy sky, it made me lose the mood to fly.

The smell of death was fresh here, this people may have been killed only a month ago at least. What concerned me most was that, this village was quite isolated the chances of it being caught in this war were very slim.

I moved further on, the number of deaths increased as I walked through the streets. Suddenly a field appeared in front of me and dug onto the field were several graves. In the middle stood a young girl, no older than 10 with plum and blonde hair, digging a hole into the ground. I watched her silently, watching her climb out of the hole she had dug and place in a body. She filled the hole in and moved a stone where she had buried the body.

She repeated this again and again for another week. I came back to village every day for that past week, not saying anything to console the poor girl. I had even left food for her every now and then when I checked up on her. I don't know why, my past experiences with humans have not been the best but watching the young girl bury the bodies of her village made me realise that she too was hurt by human greed. Every time I check on her I ask my self:

"Why am I doing this?"

One day, I flew in to check upon her again, the stink of rotting flesh struck me as I landed in the village. The humidity was not in favour for the child, the rotting became faster and seasonal would come next. She had made much progress but was still too much for one child to handle. I walked slowly to the field of graves expecting to see her there once again digging but she was not.

I glided through the streets to find her, I found her beside a house, her body shown sign of fatigue and stress. She had collapsed while moving the bodies, even though I had given her food it wasn't enough to stop her from using all the strength in her small body to complete her futile task. I picked her up, it was the first time I had touched a human in so very long, but she was so small and light I thought I would break her if I had squeezed her even the slightest bit. As she felt her body being lifted, she opened her eyes and looked at me with dull amethysts eyes. She opened her mouth to speak and her voice was quiet and low.

"Papa, you lied. The angel's wing are red, they're not white at all…"

She fainted after saying that, her eyes closed slowly and I took her to a river that still continued to flow water. I washed her from dirt and slime and kept her warm. During the time I had nurse her to health, I could never think of the reason why I had done so. I felt like I had too, that was all.

While she had rested I took over her job of burying the rest of the bodies, they rotted even faster than before, so I made sure that had done the job as quickly as possible and I was done within a week with great help with my magic. When I got back here I had left the girl she was awake. She sat up in the tree where I had left her for safety from lurking predators along the ground. She looked at me with her amethysts eyes again and a small smile crept onto her face.

"Miss Angel have you taken me to heaven?" she asked me. "Will I get to see Papa and Mama again?"

"I'm sorry, but I am not angel and you have not gone to heaven yet" I said not knowing what I should say to a child at a time like this. She simply looked at me with a sad smile.

"I see…" was all she said. I lifted her from the tree branch and glided down onto the ground, she stared at my wings and legs. "You look like a human, but you have wings and bird legs"

"That because I'm not completely human. I am what's called a ketto-hanbun" I explained.

"Ketto…hanbun?" She repeated slowly.

"Yes, I am human and an animal. I am neither one nor the other and yet at the same time I am both" I said. "I have the powers of a phoenix so that's why I have wings"

"Ok, I get it" she smiled at me brightly, I couldn't help but think that she didn't understand it all. "Miss Birdie, what happened to the rest of the villagers?"

"I buried the rest of them, you can go pray for them if you wish" I said.

"But do I do after that?" she asked, her question surprised me. "I don't know what to do after I pray, I don't know what I was going to do after I had buried them"

"You live. That's what you should do for the sake of living. Live because you can" I said, knowing that my words would have easily confused her.

"Then can I live with you?" she asked staring at me with strong and determined eyes.

"I don't I think that can be possible. I live beyond the world of humans. I'm sure you have a family that would be willing to take you in" I said, sadly turning her down.

"Mama said I have an aunt and uncle, but I can't go there by myself. They live somewhere to far for me to go all by myself" the girl's face became even sadder and I saw myself regretting what I had just said.

She was only a child, there was no way she could look after herself the way she is now.

"Until we find your aunt and uncle, I will take you with me. Even if it is human no child should have to live own their own" I said. She smiled brightly, happiness and gratitude now riddled her face.

"Thank you, Miss Birdie" She said hugging me. "Thank you, thank you"

"My name's not 'Miss Birdie'. It's Satsuki" I said, chuckling. "What's your name?"

"Ira"

"Ira, huh? Well let's go then, Ira"

"Yes!"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The person in front of me is no longer considered 'human'. The power he wished to seek had consumed his soul and mind. I wonder how many times he had switched bodies with the failed attempts with the stone. But none the less he was the one that killed Ira and the anger that filled me would not rest.

"What's wrong little birdie? Aren't you glad you'll get to see the stone be made again?" he asked, the body he inhabited moving close to me. As much as I had wanted to I could not move, a binding spell stopped me from doing so.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you using that poor tiger for the stone? It'll never work" I yelled.

"Because I can't take any chances of it failing, I lived for far too long to miss any chances now" he answered. "Besides I doubt you will tell me the right procedure"

"Something not quite the other, but also both at the same time" I said. "But that rule does not apply to ketto-hanbun! The methods you have chosen are wrong"

"Shut up! How can you say it is wrong, you just merely described your kind!" Beryl, or so he was called, laughed. "I can't listen to this filth anymore. Throughout the past century I've had to move into countless bodies and I've finally found one I like. I won't let this vile mouth of yours ruin what I have come to achieve"

"You never be able to reach your goal. I'll kill you before then" I said, fighting against the chains.

"Oh that's right, that girl in that town was important to you wasn't she?" Beryl said. "Despite healing her wounds, she couldn't be saved. She lost too much blood and the poison I put in her was a very potent one. There's no antidote for that"

When I had heard those words, something inside me snapped, I broke the spell that bound me and lounged at Beryl, all I thought about was Ira. About how happy we were while she grew, the warmth from her hand and how quickly it had become cold when she died.

"How did you-?" Beryl stammered. My fist connected with his stomach, causing him to topple over.

I withdrew my sword and swung it down at him. It didn't connect, Beryl had casted a shield, at the same time he casted another spell. I waited for the impact of the spell but instead the old man attacked me. Beryl had replaced the arm that I had cut off earlier, but it didn't matter I attacked again and again. I managed to wound him several times, but as I raised my sword to deliver the final blow, I was caught in the mythril chains once again and my magic was sealed off.

"Damn bird" Beryl said. "Lord Voltaire, if you don't mind tie up Alice and bring them to the room"

Beryl threw some rope at the old man and he proceeded to tie the butterfly's arms and legs.

"Come on, let's go. We have a show for you to watch" Beryl said, kicking me in the stomach.

"Dammit"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The morning sun rose everything seemed calm for the time being. Kai and Re Xiao sat underneath a tree, the stone in my hand.

"What shall we do with this?" I asked, holding up the stone.

"Why are you asking? Just get rid of it" Kai said.

"Easier said than done. The chance's of destroying it is even worse than making it" I said. "I could just leave it somewhere, maybe a lake or underground"

"How about just here?" Alice suggested, pointing at the tree "There's a hollow point just beneath the highest branch, if we put it there then I doubt anyone would find it"

"How about it, Kai?" I asked. "Shall you do the honours?"

Kai stood up and took the stone from my hand. He stared at it for a moment and climbed the tree the stone in one hand. He reached the highest branch and dropped the stone in, it hit the sides as it fell. The light clunking stopped and he climb off.

"So that's it then?" Alice asked uncertainly.

"It appears so" I answered.

"There's one thing I don't understand, Satsuki" Kai asked. "Why did that symbol take Beryl, even though Rei was already inside it?"

"Something that is neither one or the other, yet at the same time both" I said. "The symbol sensed that in him and took him instead. Re Xiao would have been taken but what would have been left was a failure"

"I still don't get it, how is that any different then ketto-hanbun? We are both human and animal, but we're not as well" Alice said.

"Because it was a statement of a different kind" I said. "What was needed wasn't something both animal and human but something that was both male and female"

The three looked at me confused. They had not completely understood what I had meant.

"Beryl or so was his name was not originally a female. He was born with a male's body" I explained.

"But she-he, what?" Kai stuttered.

"He had changed through many bodies in his time, he had taken a females body this time" I said. "The symbol took his _male_ soul and his_ female_ body"

I looked at the three again, I doubt any of them would understand the complications of it, but it didn't matter, everything was over. I looked at the tree that now held the stone, I thought of Ira once more. I doubt I would be able to back to the town where she had lived. I craved a grave into the tree, knowing that I myself would not be able to look at her real tombstone.

"Now she can protect it as she had protected me" I said, flapping open my wings.

"Please let me go with you" Alice said as I prepared for flight. She looked at me with lost eyes. She had stayed with Beryl for far too long, she had not known how to live in freedom anymore.

"Alright then, Alice" I lifted myself into the air. "Take care now Kai, Re Xiao"

"Thank you for every thing" Kai said. I flew into the sky, Alice followed me with her own wings, she waved to them for the last time and we flew away from the castle, leaving Kai and Re Xiao on their own.

"Where shall we go now, Satsuki?" Alice asked.

"How about the world, then we can find a place full of flowers and go on from there?" I said smiling.

"Yes! I follow you every where you go"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well there we go, now I am all finish and done with this fanfic. Yay! I never realised how many reviews I had gotten and I would like to thank you all; reader, reviewers and people who kept encouraging me to write. Thank you all so much! I will keep writing and continue to upload my stories.


End file.
